Let Me Love You
by SexySandStormsAndTropicalRain
Summary: As Saints Lieutenant Shaundi goes into depression after the Death of Johnny Gat, Is the Saints leader the only person to bring her out of it. Rated for language and sexual content. Staring my male boss Andre. Song fic Oneshot


A/N:** This is my male boss Andre or 'Dre' as some may call him. He's mixed (African-American & Caucasian) SR3's male voice 2 & small afro hairstyle. About 6'2 in height bright green eyes, Always wearing a hat and damn sure cant see without his glasses. This came to me While listening to Neyo- Let me love you I do not own the song used for this story. I was originally makingthis a SR2 fic but this one was a little more fitting So enjoy :)**

* * *

I walked into the HQ it was eerily quiet. It's been three weeks since I let Killbane go free to save Shaundi and Viola. Did it bother me ? Yes, but i be damned if i let that oversized beach ball come between me and my Saints. Despite how pissed Angle was and still is at me going after my girls was definitely something I wasn't going to regret. I got to kill that bitch Kia and watched Cyrus suffer to me it was all worth it. I continued walking when a flash of purple caught my attention.

"Shaundi?" I asked and she looked over at me. Her eyes red were red and underneath of them were puffy. I must have been staring to long because she turned her head away from me. I kept quiet as I walked over to her there was only one reason for this.

Johnny.

The two of them had something going on ever since we gained control over Ultor and I wouldn't give her the time of day then. Things got even deeper with them as the Saints/Ultor media group expanded nation wide. I been doing my best to keep her under control after that plane incident. I sat down next to her still keeping quiet. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

Her voice low " I miss him." she laid her head on my shoulder and as I laid back on the couch it dropped to my chest. I knew her pain I lost people before that I loved Lin being the first. I watches as her eyes shut tightly as she fought to hold back her tears. As much as I told myself I didn't have a soft spot for anyone this wasn't one Of those times over the years I developed one for her.

_'Much as you blame yourself you can't be blamed for the way that you feel. Had no example of a love that was even remotely real. How can you understand something that you never had? Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you ou_t with all of that.'

I felt a lump in my throat. No. Not now Andre. I finally was able to open my mouth and speak, but when I did my voice was dry.

"It's going to be okay Shaundi, I promise." I wrapped both my arms around her squeezing her tightly

"It's all my fault Andre, if I'd listen when you said we weren't going to be paparazzi bitches Johnny still be here... It' s all my fault." She forced out through her weak voice As the tears she had been holding in fell down her face. Fuck why were times like this so hard ? I only ever had to be there for Johnny when Aisha died and even then we never talked about it we sat around drinking and shooting. But I watched a lot of 'Bobby & Amber' in my life to get a few pointers out for beginners like myself. I didn't know if what I was about to do was a smart idea or a dumb one but fuck it this might be worth it.

"Shaundi." I whispered. She looked up at me. For fuck sake i might get the shit slapped out of me. I lowered my face towards hers our eyes danced around with one another's until my gaze shifted down to her lips. They were lightly glossed, damn I never took the time to really look this girl over she was fucking beautiful. Her eyes were green almost even brown. Her smile you could see a mile away. Her laugh was enough to make you piss and shit yourself, now I know what everyone seen in her. At this I was hungry I just wanted her but I'm more then positive she didn't want me but fuck this i'm the most popular man in the whole world who didn't want me. I quickly reached down and captured her lips with my own.

_'Girl let me love you, amd I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl let me love you and all your troubles , don't be afraid girl let me help. Girl let me love you, and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. girl let me love you. A heart of numbness, gets brought to life I'll take you there'_

To my surprise she didn't resist it. I started to wonder if she was shocked i didn't feel her breathing anymore, it was until then that she deepened the kiss. This girl was a fucking pro every other girl couldn't handle this for so long. A thought passed me that made me pull away from her. What was I doing ?

"Andre.." She said her face full of confusion.

"I'm sorry, Shaundi I can't do this knowing that you were basically Johnny's girl."

She began to laugh. Why was she laughing ? What's so funny ? She started to speak.

" That didn't stop you before did it?" She paused before she started to speak again " I know what you use to tell Pierce about me." She began to get closer to me. Fuck me. The hell am I thinking I have the perfect opportunity. I'm going for it I stood up in front of her and grabbed her hand pulling her up onto her feet. I kissed her once more but this time a bit shorter.

'_Girl let me love you. And I will love you, until you learned to love yourself. Girl let me love you and all your trouble, don't be afraid girl let me help. Girl let me love you. And I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Girl let me love you. A heart of numbness, gets brought to life I'll take you there.'_

Our lips locked once more as we made our way up the steps, me leading her through The HQ backwards and up the steps. Her Dark colored eyes looked up at me as we reached my bedroom door. Her eyes read that she really did want this I gave her small smile before I closed my door behind me. She didn't hesitate to make herself comfy on my incredibly big bed. When I made my way over she was already looking at me.. she was ready for whatever It was that I was offering. A look in my eyes must have read that I wasn't really sure I should be doing this. She quickly sat up a kissed me pulling me down with her. We were at it for a good 5 minutes until she broke away and grabbed the bottom of my shirt pulling it up over my head and tossing it to the side. So this is the type of girl she is. Ok. She got it. I grabbed her small leather jacket and slid it down her arms and on to the ground. Then her small half shirt tossing it carelessly behind me. I began trailing kisses down her neck each time she gave a soft moan.

'_I can see the pain behind your eyes its been there for quite a while. I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile (yeah) I would like to show you what true love can really do.' _

I Lifted my head to her and whispered in her ear...

"Let me love you."

* * *

Okay so the song used for this is a song by Neyo called let me love you Its one of of my favorite. This isn't the full story I just want to get the whole this proof read to make sure it's not to much but R&R ~SexySandStorms


End file.
